A Kiss Is Worth More Than A Picture
by IKWhatGirlsLike
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are dating. Duh. But when problems present themselves and they struggle for privacy, things become difficult, especially when you have to live with a couple half bloods who refuse to go to camp. Major Percabeth of course! Read it! Thx!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, there! So some things you need to know, Annabeth owns a house in New York, her dad is only visiting. The charcters get OOC at some points. It does have a plot but it usually doesn't leave off from the last chapter. And, um, yeah. That's about it. Any questions, comments, concerns, who the hell cares, just send me a message of some sort and I'll answer it...mayyyybe. Yeah so read on, you little reader, you! Oh, yeah, and most of this will be in Annabeths POV, just a little FYI.**

**Chapter 1: Coke is sticky, and those damn shrubs are **_**dangerous!**_

"Annabeth! Percy's here!" my dad shouted up to me.

I checked myself over again one last time, dark jeans, tight pink shirt, messy ponytail, no make up. I was about to walk downstairs but I stopped at the door, jogged to my dresser, and put on my cherry lip gloss.

I grabbed my purse and rushed down the stairs, Percy was standing next to the door, talking to my dad. He wore dark blue jeans, a black short-sleeved shirt, and sunglasses so dark that I couldn't see his eyes. It had been only a few days since I'd seen him but it felt like a lifetime.

He looked up at me and smiled, I hurried down the stairs and threw my arms around him in a hug. "Why, hello to you too." he laughed.

I kissed his cheek and beamed at him. "Relax Annabeth," my dad said. "Its only been a few days." He turned to Percy. "If she's not back by midnight, expect the cops."

"Sure thing, Mr. Chase."

I realized his voice was just a little deeper and he was sporting a dark, bad boy look. Hmm, unusual. The gray streak in his hair was prominent, he refused to get it dyed over like I had. "I don't see you for a few days and you go changing on me. The new look's kind of hot. I approve, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled and said, "Thought you would."

The moment was ruined when daddy dearest cut in. "Alright, new rule. Hands to yourself and lips. And other body parts too." he added.

He gave me a dead serious, meaningful look as I stared at him in disbelief. "Dad!" I gasped, he just smiled. "Lets get out of here before we get The Talk."

Percy laughed as I dragged him out of the house. "You alright, Wise Girl?" he asked mockingly.

"How are you not embarrassed?"

"Oh, I am, believe it. I just think it's funny that he would make a rule like that. As if we'd follow it."

We were driving along a deserted side road, it looked pretty scary out there but what could I possibly be afraid of? I'm a daughter of Athena, nobody would even _dare._ I peeked at Percy and noticed him openly smiling, like an idiot. Of course. "What?" I finally asked.

He glanced at me and said, "You. Me. Together."

"Yeah. Together." I agreed.

He knit his eyebrows together and a bewildered expression dominated his features. "Do you smell cherrys?"

I flushed and kept my eyes locked on the road. "You don't like it?" I mummbled dryly.

He pulled off to the side of the street to stare at me. He was amused. "What exactly are you wearing that smells like cherrys?"

I made a bold move by leaning across the console and pressing my lips to his. I held that position until I was absolutely certain he had tasted it. We both sat back and resumed staring at each other, I could tell he was slightly flustered, as if I was any better, though.

"Time to drive, babe." I said.

He cracked a grin and started driving again. We continued to the movie theater, listening and singing along to the radio the whole way.

***

"Why'd you buy a large?" I demanded as I stared accusingly at the popcorn bucket on my lap.

"Because I felt like it." Percy said from beside me.

We sat in the movie theater, waiting for the movie to start. We were seeing New Moon, I had a bit of an obsession with Taylor Lautner, but then again, who doesn't?

"You're so stupid." I mummbled.

The lights dimmed and the opening credits appeared on the screen, about time. "I only agreed to see this movie because I thought we wouldn't actually _see_ this movie." he finally said.

I blushed and leaned into his side as he put his arm around me. I was super shy all of a sudden but I kept myself next to him. I looked at Percy and realized with a start that he was watching my every move.

"Stop it." I said, voice cracking.

"Why?"

I made to smack him but got his drink instead and it spilled all over his lap. I roared with laughter as he winced and attempted getting the sticky substance off. "Most girls would be devasted if they did that to their boyfriend. Not Annabeth, though. She just sits there and laughs her ass off and doesn't even attempt to help."

"I would if it didn't involve me having to put my hand near that particular place." I said, making sure he was embarrassed. It worked, he was bright red and sitting there stiffly.

***

"We still have," I glanced down at my watch. "A minute and 23 seconds. We can make the most of it." I said and urged him toward me with my index finger.

We were sitting in his car, it was 11:58, not quite my curfew yet. "Good point." he agreed.

We scrambled out of the car and to the front door, the minute we hit that top step, it was make out central, it turned into our own little pg-13 experience. Then the door swung open and knocked Percy over the ledge and into the shrubs. I looked over in horror to see a stunned -then laughing- Percy Jackson. I jumped down next to him and helped him up, thank Zeus for invulnerability. My dad looked over with an embarrassed expression, good!

Percy took one glance at my dad, gave me a kiss on the cheek, whispered, "I'll call you later" and ran back to his car like a coward.

"Thanks, oh so much, my amazing boyfriend, for leaving me in this awkward position. Well two can play at that game, next time we battle the Chimera, I am sooo gonna let it eat you!" I mummbled to myself.


	2. Authors Note Sorry READ!

OMG I am so sorry guys! I've been very distarcted lately, what with guy troubles and all. Expect updates on most my stories very soon. I am watching the SuperBowl at the moment (GO COLTS) and am very busy. God! I am officially scared, I do, in fact, NOT want to get hunted down and killed in my sleep, thank you VERY much. Give me a break guys, if you knew what I've been going through... So, yeah, expect updates soon. AND DAMN YOU SAINTS!!!! STOP INTERCEPTING THE BALL! BITCHES! Sorry, about that, I need to express my football related anger in some way and hitting my best friend is not the way to go. Okay, so don't harrass me anymore. I am about to update. i am sensitive about death threats. very small voice. Remember to review when I update, and thank you. GOOOO COLTS, WOOT! Later, babes, Mel out.

Oh and also, if you think Annabeth is ooc in my latest story, stfu. She is a relatively angry person and I believe I have expressed that well. Also, you DO NOT know how she thinks so leave me alone about the ooc comments. Man. (If you haven't caught on yet, I am bipolar so please do not provoke me, thanks.)

Alright, so for real now, Mel out.


	3. Author's Note IMPORTANT

I regret to inform you all that I am taking a break from fanfiction. Actually, I'm not sure at all if it's only temporary. Who knows. But yeah, with that being said, good bye. Don't be too angry. Sorry. Bye.


	4. Author's Note IM BACK

I've decided I'm done with my temporary break. Congratulations. But my chapters will probably be dark and maybe creepy and stuff. Better then nothing. If anyone has any ideas, give them to me. And if you gave me some for the last chapter, I forgot them so you should resend them. Sorry. At least I'm being truthful. Well have a _great _summer and review well. And check out ALL my stories. If you like this one then you'll like the next. Look at my new misc. story too. I'm currently working on that one and updates are more frequent with it. So ya, get right on that. Oh, and if I stay off of fanfiction for a month without updating at all then I'm dead so feel free to continue the stories if you like. Thank you. ~ Melanie


End file.
